PRUEBA SS1
Imagénes a blanco y negro narran la historia del primer superhéroe americano. # Narrador: ¡El Capitán América ha llegado! # A pesar de no contar con los requisitos físicos necesarios para enlistarse, y de provenir de una familia pobre y enferma; el joven Steve Rogers nunca se rindió, y los mejores científicos del país lo ayudaron a encontrar una forma de combatir en el frente por su nación; dando pie a la creación del primer súper-soldado americano. # Concluyendo la cinta que se encuentran protagonizando, el Cap y su pelotón se reúnen frente a la cámara para dar la moraleja final. # Capitán América: Sin importar nuestras circunstancias, siempre podemos encontrar la forma de ayudar a quien lo necesite. La nación requiere de gente que tenga el valor de tomar acción por lo que cree correcto, sé que ninguno de ustedes es menos que eso. # Más clips fílmicos se reproducen, uno de ellos culminando en el Capitán consolando a una pequeña niña. # Capitán América: No hay de qué preocuparse, pequeña Betsy. Le pondré fin a este reinado de terror y volverás a ver a tus padres, te lo prometo. # Betsy abraza al Capitán, lagrimeando. # La última escena nos enseña a nuestro héroe triunfante, brazos puestos en las caderas y sonriendo al tener a uno de sus enemigos jurados, el Hate-Monger, apresado en una pequeña celda justo a sus espaldas. # Capitán América: ¡Fiu! Este sí que se hizo el difícil para terminar ahí. América, obstáculos gigantescos como el Hate-Monger se nos presentan día a día en estos tiempos de guerra, pero eso no significa que vamos a tirar la toalla en la búsqueda de un mundo mejor. Si yo no me doy por vencido, ustedes tampoco tienen por qué hacerlo. # Narrador: ¡Su don para hablar de esa forma es un súperpoder innato! # ¡Con ayuda de sus fieles y nuevos aliados, los Invaders, el Capitán lucha como un símbolo de la paz y la justicia para todo el mundo! ¡Buena suerte, Capitán América, donde quiera que estés! # 2019 # Interior del Triskelion, en California - De día # En el último piso del edificio, disfrutando una vista muy completa de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, Nick Fury contempla el panorama en tranquilidad hasta que; en bata de científico, el Dr. Hank Pym cruza por la puerta de su oficina. # Nick Fury: ¿Entonces? ¿Tomaste las pruebas? # Dr. Hank Pym: Es el original. --- # Nick: Debe estar muy decaído. # Dr. Pym: ¿Decaído? ¿Ese tipo? Señor, apenas escuche las tonterías que dice...y cuán horrible canta... # Nick: ¿El que cantaba era él? Creí que teníamos a un novato en las oficinas...Tal vez solo está en una fase de negación de la realidad. Espero su exposición no lo saque de sus casillas. # Interior de la Sala de Interrogación # El deprimente gris del cuarto no parece aquejar el sosiego del Capitán América, quien, recostado en su silla, se mantiene entretenido silbando la melodía de alguna canción popular. # Steve: ¿Cómo iba esa canción...? ♫ kiss me oncee, then kiss me twiiceee ♫ # Entran Nick y el Dr. Pym. # Nick: Buenas tardes, Capitán. Soy Nick Fury, él es mi colega, el Dr. Hank Pym. # Steve: ¡Buenas tardes, caballeros! # Enérgica y velozmente, el Capitán se pone de pie y saluda con un apretón de manos a sus dos allegados, quienes, no respondiendo con el mismo entusiasmo; resaltan el dinamismo en el comportamiento del hombre estrellado. # Steve: Nicky, déjame decirte que ese parche te queda de maravilla. Te da ese toque rudo pero atractivo que todos los hombres queremos. # Nick alza una ceja, confundido, mientras el Dr. Pym gira sus ojos hacia arriba, obviando su molestia. # Nick: Tomemos asiento. Antes de pasar a lo más importante, le agradeceríamos que nos repase los hechos previos a su llegada aquí. # Steve: Bien. Todo empezó en la mañana. Estaba junto a mi equipo, los Invaders, yendo a la base de este malvado científico alemán... # 1945 # Interior en la aeronave de los Invaders, sobrevolando una fortaleza militar Hydra - De día # Spitfire y el Capitán América se besaban placenteramente, hasta ser interrumpidos por Union Jack. --- # Union Jack: Señor, ya deberíamos haber salido de este avión. # El Capitán lo ignora. # Union Jack: Señor. # Steve: Oh, espera un rato más, ¿si? Lo tengo todo controlado. Serénate un poco. # Exasperado, el héroe inglés va a sentarse junto a Human Torch, otro miembro del equipo. # Piloto de la nave: Ahora es cuándo, Capitán. # La puerta trasera del avión va descendiendo, el Capitán colocándose en frente para llamar la atención de su grupo, y manifestar unas palabras antes de salir. # Capitán América: ¡OK, muchachos! Vamos a patear muchos traseros nazi hoy, sobretodo el de El Barón Zemo; ya saben, máscara púrpura, aterradores ojos blancos. Él es la prioridad en la misión, y estén seguros de que esta es una muy importante así que manténganse alertas, cualquier despiste podría arruinar toda la operación. Cada uno recibirá un mapa del lugar a donde vamos. # Revisa sus bolsillos, sin encontrar los mapas. # Capitán América: (susurrándose) Oh no, los dejé en el cuartel...Bueno, hubo un percance con los mapas, pero antes de saltar, preparé un pequeño discurso para encender sus espíritus dentro del ardiente fuego de la motivación. # Chequea una segunda vez, pero no halla nada. # Capitán América: ...Cosa que también dejé en el cuartel. # Union Jack: Augh, ¿por qué no mejor nos matan a todos? # Capitán América: ¡Hey, ese lenguaje! El poder de la palabra es grande. En fin, ¡nosotros podemos, chicos! ¡Confíen en ustedes! ¡Dios bendiga a América! # El equipo se va arrojando uno a uno con sus paracaídas, y aterrizan en distintos puntos de la base. Todos dan lo mejor de sí luchando, excepto el Cap, quien con mucha indiferencia solo ejecuta dos ataques contra cada oponente que se le cruce: bloquear cualquier impacto con su escudo, y derribarlos con el mismo. # Después de batir a varios adversarios con esta laxa estrategia; se le presenta la oportunidad, a un oficial Hydra cargado con un poderoso lanzallamas, de tomarlo por sorpresa mientras está distraído. # Soldado Hydra: ¡Hail Hydra! --- # Percatándose del sujeto en cuestión, el Capitán se da la vuelta y corta las llamas con su escudo, abalanzándose y tendiendo al militar en el suelo. El vencedor continúa en su trayecto, exhibiendo aún más su desgana. # Capitán América: Ajá, si... # La escuadra converge en un mismo punto y baja por la parte subterránea, encarando dos posibles caminos a seguir en rumbos contrarios. # Capitán América: Despejen la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha. # Transitando una ruta bastante oscura, el jefe de unidad se topa con un soldado bien equipado, de corpulencia y altura convenientemente exageradas. Una sonrisa emerge en él teniendo en sus ojos a alguien que, con suerte, podrá darle algo de pelea. # Capitán América: Tú no te ves igual a los demás. ¡Prepárate para recibir la golpiza de tu vida, grandulón! # El Cap se impulsa, alzando su puño izquierdo para pegarle un escudazo cruzado; pero, imprevistamente, son Spitfire y Namor quienes se adueñan de su contrincante y lo dejan inconsciente. # Spitfire: ¿Estás bien, cielito? # Capitán América: Por supuesto. Gran trabajo, muchachos. # Gruñendo de disgusto, el Cap deja atrás a los héroes. # Reiteradamente, todos se encuentran en una misma parte; esta vez, frente al laboratorio principal. Oyen fuertes sonidos de energía cósmica proviniendo de la plataforma superior; antes de entrar, Human Torch y el Cap tienen un pequeño diálogo. # Human Torch: ¿Está todo bien, Capitán? # Capitán América: Si, Torch, está todo bien, es solo que...Ya sabes, quiero acabar con esto rápido # Atraviesan la puerta. # Capitán América: Ahora sí, les agradecería que me obedecieran esta vez y se quedaran aquí. # Sube por las escaleras, dejando su escudo e incómoda máscara de camino a hacerle frente al Barón Zemo y a su última invención: un pequeño cubo extremadamente luminoso, enclavado a mecanismos que calibran su poder. Finalizando algún proceso relacionado a este artefacto desde su ordenador, Zemo no presta atención al Capitán, quien ahora está a solo unos pasos lejos de él. # Steve Rogers: Me ahorraré los dramas, Zemo. Solo ríndete y terminemos esto sin mí golpeándote la cara muy, muy fuerte. --- # Barón Zemo: Capitán, usualmente me atemorizaría verlo de nuevo tan súbitamente, pero dudo que esto concluya como las demás veces. # Steve Rogers: Bueno, solo esperemos que no te arrepientas cuando tu dolor de mandíbula comience a hacerte la vida imposible. # Poco a poco, Steve se acerca hacia él, preparándose para noquearlo. Simultáneamente, el Barón decide sacar el cubo de sus máquinas para hacer uso de este contra su archienemigo, volteando hacia Steve y elevando el artificio en su dirección. # Barón Zemo: ¡Envía lejos a este nefasto patriota americano, al punto en la historia donde menos querría estar! # El cubo esparce grandes ondas de energía ininterrumpidamente, comenzándose a proyectar cada vez más luz; y antes de que Steve pueda dar su golpe fulminante, la luminiscencia termina por cubrir todo lo que es visible. # ... # 2019 # Central Park, Nueva York # Ahora, Steve se sitúa en un parque actual, rodeado de árboles, algún que otro civil, y en un horizonte más amplio, de los rascacielos característicos de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Justamente a su costado, una gran pelea entre los Fantastic Four, los X-Men, el Dr, Strange, la Hermandad de Mutantes y la Serpent Society está ocurriendo. La imagen, y los gestos de cada personaje denotan inequívocamente para qué bando guerrean; y son los villanos quienes llevan la ventaja. # King Cobra: ¡De rodillas, héroes! ¡Sucumban ante el poder de la Serpent Society y la Hermandad de--! # Un hechizo del Dr. Strange manda a volar al charlatán King Cobra. Steve observa el espectáculo de súperpoderes y disfraces coloridos con una incomparable fascinación; no tardándose en unirse a la pelea, corriendo a propósito de atacar a la bestial Anaconda. Dos fútiles golpes ni siquiera recaban cosquillear a la mujer, alcanzando solo enfurecerla más; en consecuencia, echando a su atacante violentamente contra un árbol. # Cyclops: ¿Quién es él? # Mr. Fantastic: ¡Strange! # Dr. Strange: ¡Yo me encargo! # El hechicero teletransporta al soldado y a él mismo, quitándose del combate. Volviendo a la conversación entre Nick, el Dr. Pym y Steve, este último relata lo que procede. # Steve: Le probé al buen Doctor que era uno de ellos demostrándole mi súperfuerza al levantar un camión. Bastante genial, ¿no? Como sea, me llevó con un tipo de traje y lentes oscuros, creo que se llamaba Coulson. Es un tipo simpático, me contó de ustedes y me dijo que podrían ayudarme. Subí a su auto (pero ustedes no lo hagan, subir a carros extraños es malo), aunque vaya que esa montura tenía clase. En fin, pasamos por la sala de ingeniería del segundo piso y vimos como un hombre usaba este enorme escudo redondo como si fuera un frisbee; y bueno, me preguntaba, ya que no tengo ningún escudo por el momento tal vez sea hora de probar algo más aerodinám-- # Harto de oírlo, el Dr. Pym le impide seguir hablando. ---- # Dr. Pym: ¡Ya, detente! # Steve: Uy, discúlpame... # Nick: Capitán Rogers, sabemos que está actuando de esta forma tan optimista porque tal vez crea de todo esto como una especie de alucinación o un sueño, pero creo que aclararle la verdad será lo mejor. # Hank comienza a explicarle las circunstancias a Steve, ayudado por un dispositivo holográfico que ilustra sus palabras. # Dr. Pym: Capitán Rogers, usted no está soñando u/o alucinando. Fue enviado 74 años en el futuro; por una poderosa arma de la que se sabe poco, llamada el Cubo Cósmico. Se encuentra en el año 2019, específicamente, en Los Ángeles, California. Este edificio, conocido públicamente como el Triskelion, es el cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D.; una organización internacional destinada a la preservación de la paz e intervención en asuntos de corte súperhumano y/o paranormal. # Suponemos que la mayoría de personas que conoció allá en los 40 ya no sigue viva. Podemos confirmarlo en el caso de los miembros que restan de su equipo, los Invaders, quienes fallecieron a causa de la gran explosión de energía que el Cubo Cósmico provocó en su único uso. El mundo ha cambiado bastante desde que se fue de 1945, muchas más personas han adquirido súperpoderes; lamentablemente, más del 40% de la población súperhumana usa estos con fines criminales. # La tecnología ha avanzado bastante, junto a la medicina (modeste aparte, gracias a su servidor); algunas normas y conductas sociales han cambiado, sobretodo en torno al trato de las personas de otras razas, credos y orientaciones sexuales. Objetivamente, vive en un mundo superior; tan solo imagínese tener información ilimitada a la palma de su mano y sepa que ahora eso es una realidad gracias al Internet, se enterará bastante rápido. Actualmente, nos encontramos buscando una solución a su problema; tratando de averiguar una forma de revertir este viaje temporal, pero no podemos prometerle que obtendremos una pronto. # Steve: Oh, no... # Los presentes bajan en pesadumbre su mirada por la aflicción del Capitán. # Steve: ...Pagué por adelantado al barbero por un corte el fin de semana... # Entrelazan su mirada, y la regresan al héroe con desconcierto. # Steve: ¡JA! Solo juego con ustedes, muchachos. Claramente sabía que esto era real. El empujón de esa rubia me lo confirmó. Y Zemo dijo algo sobre enviarme a un momento en la historia; no había ningún mago ni hombre que se estire del que yo sepa antes de 1945, esto tenía que ser el futuro. Solo me faltaba saber el año. # Nick: ¿Y qué piensa? # Steve: ¿Qué pienso? Bueno, no es por faltar el respeto, pero le advertí a Union Jack sobre el poder de la palabra y miren lo que sucedió pocos minutos después. No jueguen con esas cosas. # Nick: No, Capitán. ¿Cómo se siente? # Steve: ¿Que cómo me siento? (acrecentando su sonrisa) ''¡AMO esto! # '''Exterior de la casa de Jack Monroe, Los Ángeles - De día' --- # Steve parte de un automóvil hacia las afueras de una enorme, y lujosa vivienda. Da unos pasos hasta la puerta; tocando el timbre y aguardando por unos momentos. Al momento de abrirle la puerta, el residente del hogar recibe un fuerte abrazo de parte suya, ademán que acoge incómodamente. # Steve: ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Monroe, verdad? # Jack: Sí, Jack Monroe, mucho gusto en conocerlo. # Steve: Me encanta el peinado. Yo trato de no dejármelo tan largo, pero a ti te queda --''(haciendo un gesto OK con sus dedos). # '''Jack': G-gracias. # El Cap pasa por dentro, y admira el acondicionamiento costoso y moderno que ahora lo rodea. # Steve: ¡Todo en esta época luce tan fino! # Acelera y se lanza al colchón de un cuarto muy espacioso, excelentemente organizado y repleto de elementos decorativos alusivos a una variedad de superhéroes. # Steve: Mucho, mucho mejor que los colchones de los 40. # Jack: Ahm, bueno...Esta no es realmente una cama en la que puedas dormir. La mansión en general no es-- # Steve: Jack, si te preocupa que las sábanas se ensucien, tranquilo. Yo me encargaré de lavarlas. Por lo pronto deja a un hombre que acaba de viajar literalmente 70 años en el futuro disfrutar de esto, ¿si? # Jack: Bueno. Me imagino que quieres descansar, así que te dejaré solo. # Steve: Wow, espera, ¿descansar? Monroe, estoy en el futuro. Quiero saber de primera mano qué tan fantástico es el 2019, y para ello necesitaré un guía. Salgamos. # Jack: ¿Ahora? # Steve: Sí. Llévame a un lugar especial, uno que realmente te haga sentir vivo. # Jack: Bien. Probablemente necesitaremos que te pongas otra ropa. # Steve: ¡JAJAJA! Eso no va a pasar. --- # Interior de una cafetería cercana # Tras servirle al héroe una bebida energética, y a su acompañante un café latte; la mesera que los atiende abandona la mesa sonriéndole a Jack. # Jack: Muchas gracias, Bernie. # Steve: Con que por eso este es tu lugar especial. Siéndote honesto me pareció adormecedor al inicio, pero ahora lo entiendo. # Jack: ¿De qué hablas? # Steve: Jack, no te hagas el tonto. Vi cómo te sonreía, nadie que te sonríe así quiere solo servirte un café # Jack: ¿Qué? ¿Eso? Jaja, no es nada, llevamos así desde hace medio año. Y eso que ni siquiera le he pedido su número. # Steve: (escupiendo su refresco) ''¿¡MEDIO AÑO!? ¿¡Y ni siquiera le haz pedido su número!? # '''Jack': ¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz! Sé que debería hacerlo pero, ¿y qué si me rechaza? Podría considerame un acosador, y todo esto que ya teníamos se habría esfumado. # Steve: No hables sandeces, Monroe. Para este tipo de cosas hay que arriesgarse y actuar sin pensarlo demasiado. Quién sabe, tal vez es el amor de tu vida esperando a que des el primer paso, y no esperando a considerarte un acosador. Y créeme, si tu no vas por ella, otro más lo hará. Probablemente un rubio, de ojos azules, ridículamente atractivo, llamado Steve. # Jack: ¿Qué? # Steve: Que te apresures en hacer tu jugada. # Jack: Mira, yo sabré cuando el momento sea indicado, ¿ok? No me gusta mucho charlar de estos temas. Mejor hablemos sobre ti. ¿Vienes de Brooklyn, no? Leí tu historia en el archivo, muy inspiradora. # Steve: Ah, sí, sobre eso. Jack, te voy a ser sincero en cuanto a ese tema: toda esa historia del jovencito que no podía convertirse en soldado fue un invento del Gobierno. No sé por qué mintieron, pero nunca fui así de delgado, y nunca recibí mis habilidades. Crecí en una mansión muy aislada en solo Dios sabe dónde, junto a mi mamá y un científico, y nací con mis increíbles dotes súperhumanos. Me prohibieron contárselo a cualquier persona, pero tú eres del futuro así que no creo que les importe. # Jack: ¿Todo eso es falso? Vaya... # Steve: En serio, es un gran alivio para mí estar aquí. Aparte de que estaba viviendo una mentira, 1945 ya me empezaba a cansar. Quiero decir, no era del todo malo, el Gobierno me daba todo lo que les pedía para contentarme; pero la emoción se perdió porque en algún punto todo se volvió demasiado rutinario, y fácil. Cuando uno no está emocionado por golpear nazis en la cara 24/7, es porque algo anda muy mal. # Jack: No sé qué te agrada tanto sobre esta época. Muchos pensamos que sin duda alguna hay espacio para la mejora (bebiendo su latte). --- # Steve: Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Sabes cómo usar una de estas? (enseñando un celular con un logotipo metálico de S.H.I.E.L.D a su espalda). # Jack asiente, enfervorizando el indeleble entusiasmo del Cap. # Steve: Prepárate para la mejor parte de este año, Monroe. Vayamos de cacería. # Exterior de la cafetería, calles de Los Ángeles # Ambos se marchan de la cafetería a caminar por la vereda, el Capitán a punto de terminar su bebida en lata, y Jack utilizando el dispositivo móvil de S.H.I.E.L.D. # Jack: Oye, esto no está mal. Le encuentro similitud a Tinder. # Steve: ¿Qué es un Tinder? # Jack: Básicamente esto, pero buscas una pareja con la cual salir en lugar de súpervillanos a quienes atacar. De hecho, fue idea de un tipo de L.A. # Steve: Wow, ¿en serio? Que Dios bendiga a América (estrujando su lata de jugo energético y lanzándola a la pista). # Jack: Tienes suerte de que hubo una fuga hace tan solo unas semanas. Hay demasiados de estos súper-criminales sueltos por la ciudad. ¿Qué tal este Abomination? # Steve: A verlo (acercándose al celular). # Jack: Es capaz de levantar 75 toneladas, posee durabilidad sobrehumana y mide poco más de 2 metros. # Steve: ¿Acaso me quieres muerto? No, por supuesto que no. # Jack: Graviton. Controla la gravedad, vuela y puede generar campos de fuerza para protegerse. # Steve: Eso sería divertido. Pero nah. # Jack: Piledriver. Levanta más de 10 toneladas y su es piel es prácticamente antibalas. # Steve: Jack, ¿por qué no me buscamos algo más...simple? Acabo de venir y supongo que esta es como una pelea de calentamiento, así que no empecemos desafiando a cualquier tipo que fácilmente me podría quebrar la espalda. --- # Jack: Hmm...¡Oh! ¿Qué tal este? Se llama Batroc the Leaper, es francés y solo sabe saltar bien. # Steve: ¿Fránces? ¡Es perfecto! # Jack: Lo mejor es que no tomará mucho tiempo encontrarlo, se ha estado dedicando al robo de carteras justamente por estas cuadras. # El desesperado grito de ayuda de una mujer viaja desde un callejón próximo hasta los oídos de Steve, captando su atención. # Steve: Tiene que ser él. # Steve vuela al rescate de la dama, seguido por Jack, quien va a un paso no tan veloz. # Interior de un callejón cercano # Batroc le pega un golpe en el rostro a su víctima, inconscientizándola. Luego, se pone de cuclillas y revisa la billetera que quitó de sus manos. # Batroc: (en acento francés) ''¡''Excellent! ¡Más de 100 dólares! # Steve frena su carrera y hace que Batroc repare de su presencia. # Steve: Puedes rendirte de una vez, baguette. No te será difícil, sabiendo de dónde vienes. # Batroc: (en acento francés) ''Estoy sorprendido de ver a un americano de ''bon physique. Definitivamente son la nación del hombre libre; lucharon muy duro por su libertad, y luego la usaron para atragantarse con toda la comida que pudieron meter a sus bocas, condenados'' obèses''. # Steve: Te será un poco más difícil hablar sobre nuestros problemas de sobrepeso cuando te atragantes con mi pie en tu boca. # Batroc: (en acento francés) ¿Meterás tu pie a mi boca? # Steve: Lo sé, me refería a darte una patada, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. ¡Dame con todo, monsieur! # Batroc salta ágilmente de pared en pared para asedir al Capitán América, quien no podría estar más listo para librar con él su primer encuentro del 2019.